Jantje
Jantje is the oldest CPU Mii ever in Wii Sports, with an age of 100 years exactly. Jantje is created by Teh Sweggurboi and he resembles a typical crazy old man. Famous quotes of Jantje are "Everything was better in the good old days.", "That's the best thing since sliced bread!", "Is that what they're wearing these days?", "You're talking piffle!", "Get off my lawn!" and "Whippersnapper!". Other things he likes to say are "In my day...", "When I was your age..." and "The youth of today...". He has all kind of disorders, but he refuses to end his Wii Sports career. His hobbies are taking naps, listening to old music and complaining about the room temperature or how he feels. His best friend is Abraham, with whom he likes to talk for hours about the past. He is good at Fishing, Billiards and Golf, but at all other sports he is terrible. Wii Sports Jantje has a Tennis skill level of only 27, and he plays most of his matches together with Abraham or Dikkie. He often misses the ball when he swings, and more than half of the balls he actually hits, end up in the net because he can’t swing hard enough most of the time. He is incredibly slow and his habit to hold his racket the wrong way at times won’t help him out either. When he was much younger, he was better at Baseball than at Tennis. Now it’s the other way around and he hardly ever hits a ball. He never succeeds in hitting the ball beyond the pitcher anymore, while a long time ago when he had a skill level of a bit over 800 he regularly hit home runs. In Bowling he had a skill level of 800+ as well. Unfortunately for him there is not much left of it. It’s been over three years since the last time that he had more than 20 points in a full Bowling game. Luckily, in all the misery of getting older, there is still such a thing as Golf. Now, at this age, he still has a level of around 800. At his peak he was a high Pro with a level of 1746 whose specialty was putting. He and his buddy Abraham with a level of 1500 fought out big matches in the professional Golf circuit of Wii Sports. Their rivalry was big although many of the clashes were won by Jantje, who was simply a bit too good to compete with. Jantje was still active in Pro Golfing when he was 68, making him by far the oldest Wii Sports Pro golfer ever. He still plays often against Abraham, but the games between them are not as high quality as they used to be. Jantje was never more than just an okay boxer with a level of 420, of which only 10 level points remained. He’s currently one of the easiest-to-beat boxers in the whole game. Occasionally he shows up in the boxing ring with his rollator or walking stick, which isn’t allowed by the boxing referee. Tennis = 27 Baseball = 14 Bowling = 28 Golf = 801 Boxing = 10 Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Characteristic Miis Category:High Pages Category:Brown Outfit Miis